


Прививка

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, магические существа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Флешмоб с Tod in Venedig на ключ:Всё, что есть прекрасного в этой жизни, либо аморально, либо незаконно, либо приводит к ожирению (Оскар Уайльд)
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez
Kudos: 3





	Прививка

— Луки, чего ты так на него взъелся?

А Лукас и сам не знал. Просто Тони Кроос раздражал самим своим существованием, корректностью, вежливой улыбкой, арийской аурой и даже чрезмерно правильным (к тому же выученным в кратчайшие сроки) испанским. Лукас не мог пройти мимо, чтобы не взъерошить ему волосы, ткнуть в бок, а в игре на тренировке — завалить на газон. Тони не реагировал. Разве что аристократично морщил нос. Лукас ощущал себя дворнягой, лапы которой разъезжаются на блестящем паркете. Но играл этот айсмен великолепно. Может быть слегка механистично, но какая разница.

Впрочем, Серхио, бывало, жаловался:

— Не знаю, Луки, не хватает ему страсти, что ли. Может в Бундеслиге это нормально, но в Испании так не играют.

Тони, вероятно, плевать было на терзания капитана, если он о них догадывался. Он с тошнотворной точностью выполнял указания тренера, следовал рекомендациям физиотерапевтов, дотошно отрабатывал каждый элемент разминки. Лукас же начинал беситься сразу, как только, выходя на поле, видел солнечные блики на немилосердно залитом гелем блонде. Отводил душу в подкатах, с удовлетворением отмечая, что с недавних пор у Тони, изгвазданного к концу тренировки по самые аккуратные уши, розовеют скулы, а глаза наливаются нехорошей синевой. Он даже начал смотреть на Лукаса. В смысле, смотреть, не только, когда тот цеплял его. На арийском челе отражалась работа мысли, а лицо выражало (уже успех) некоторое недоумение.

Кроме Лукаса с Тони не церемонились разве что Лука и, собственно, Серхио. Но они, видимо, стояли особняком в сложной кроосовской иерархии. Остальные то ли робели, то ли скучали рядом с таким совершенством.

Задумавшись, Лукас вздрогнул, когда Серхио дал ему подзатыльник и одобрительно проворчал:

— Что бы ты ни делал, продолжай.

— А?

— Ты, похоже, растормошил нашу снежную королеву. Представь, вчера, отмывшись от травы и грязи, он даже рявкнул на меня. Рявкнул! На меня! — с удовольствием подчеркнул Серхио, — а в прошлой игре, не знаю, видел ли ты, врезал по ногам тому бедолаге, да так, что арбитр даже не заметил.

— Да я ничего особо...

— Вперёд, малыш. Твоё «ничего особо» отлично работает. Только, если затащишь его в постель, посмотри вначале график игр, чтобы хоть кто-то из вас мог нормально бегать.

— Ты охуел? Какая постель?

— О! И этот рявкает. Прекрасно!

Серхио удалился, освещая улыбкой всё в радиусе десяти миль.

Лукас поёжился. Представить Тони в постели, голого и возбужденного было сложно. Проще — на постаменте в музее. Правда, тоже голого. Вздохнув, Лукас поплёлся в раздевалку.

— Wie hast du mich bekommen, du kleines Arschloch!

Лукаса отшвырнуло к стене и он оказался нос к носу с Тони. С взбешённым Тони. Лукас никогда не испытывал недостатка храбрости, скорее, страдал от её переизбытка, но тут колени его начали неудержимо подгибаться. В сочетании с тяжестью в паху ощущения получались странными.

— Ты пробудил меня, маленький засранец, — перешёл Тони на испанский.

Понятнее не стало.

Тони разглядывал Лукаса с отчётливым голодом в глазах. Наконец, мотнул головой в сторону парковки:

— В мою машину. Твои вещи я заберу.

Лукас не знал, почему послушался. И почему не попытался, если не сбежать, то хотя бы спросить, что происходит. Так и ехал с наглухо закрытым ртом, вдыхая острый запах пота и автомобильного дезодоранта, вперемешку с ароматом натуральной кожи сидений.

Когда прибыли, судя по всему, к дому Тони, тот выволок его за локоть (не забыв захлопнуть дверцу) и остановился только спустя холл, гостиную, лестницу и коридор. В спальне. От сильного толчка Лукас упал на кровать, но тут же сел, подтягивая гетры и одновременно вопросительно поглядывая на возвышающегося хозяина дома и положения. На его взгляд снизу Тони выглядел восхитительно — взъерошенный, с полыхающим румянцем, с почти светящимися лазерно-синими глазами и ходящими ходуном внушительными желваками.

Это зрелище неожиданно успокаивало. Лукас целомудренно одернул края шортов и светски поинтересовался:

— Ну?

Тони выдохнул и вдохнул несколько раз, закрыв глаза, и сел рядом:

— Во-первых, ты выглядишь незаконно. Особенно в этих гетрах, натянутых по уши. Будто я школьника в логово разврата затащил.

— Мог бы не затаскивать, — буркнул Лукас, который прекрасно знал, как выглядит, и радости по этому поводу не испытывал, а испытывал желание почаще посещать качалку.

— Ruhe... Молчи. Человечек, ты вообще не понимаешь, куда влез и что натворил. У тебя нет балканских оберегов, статуса, защищаемого духами Бернабеу, и ты ничего, совсем ничего не знаешь. И при этом, на тебя ничего не действует. Ты прёшь напролом, сквозь любую магию. Я даже проверил, думал, может у тебя корни волшебные.

— Один есть, — развеселился Лукас, — может не очень волшебный, но многим нравится. Кстати, что там во-вторых?

— Во-вторых, то, что я собираюсь сделать, идёт против морали вашей расы. Хотя моя к такому относится лояльно. В некоторых обстоятельствах.

— Ну да. Вы, немцы, странные ребята.

Тони скривился. Снова закрыл глаза и подышал. Лукасу стало тревожно. Бредни, которые Тони нёс, конечно, тянули на прелюдию, хоть Лукас, разумеется, не собирался... Но уж очень всё звучало серьёзно. Даже в комнате стало холоднее. Да и, честно говоря, глубоко в душе жило какое-то знание, какой-то червячок, согласно кивающий на каждое слово Тони. Лукас спросил неожиданно осипшим голосом:

— И что теперь?

— Возможно, ты — потомок саламандр. Слишком горячее сердце. Нам нельзя рядом с такими. Или можно, если удастся взять контроль над ними.

— И?

— Как видишь, не удалось.

— Так что делать-то?

— Я должен тебя съесть.

Лукас собирался рассмеяться. Звучало абсурдно. Но не смог. Внутренний червячок за пару минут вырос в огромного удава, сжимавшего внутренности холодными кольцами.

— Не бойся, будет не больно, — продолжил Тони, вставая, — я позабочусь, чтобы ты ничего не чувствовал. Откровенно говоря, это для жертвы даже приятно.

Лукас оцепенел. То ли это была магия, то ли страх наконец, через 24 года добравшийся до него, сковал мышцы, но двинуться он не мог. Тони неторопливо разделся, не прекращая лекции:

— Мне нужно только твоё сердце. Иначе совсем съеду с катушек. Образно выражаясь, оно будет прививкой, потом, даже встретив другую саламандру, я не буду так реагировать. Хотя всё остальное я тоже с удовольствием употреблю.

«И разжиреешь» — мстительно подумал Лукас.

— Может и разжирею. Знаешь, как говорят: Всё, что есть прекрасного в этой жизни, либо аморально, либо незаконно, либо приводит к ожирению.

«Прекрасного??!!» — от изумления Лукас чуть не пропустил момент, когда Тони (голый и возбуждённый — вполне реалистичная оказалась картина) снял с него футболку, бутсы, шорты, трусы, а потом, с видимым сожалением, и гетры. Уложил на спину и навис сверху:

— Ты заслуживаешь подробного объяснения. Начну я с шеи. Прокушу артерию, — пальцем Тони нажал на место будущего укуса, — напьюсь крови. Кстати, это не самая приятная часть. Говорят, сам я не пробовал. Жертва на этом этапе начинает чувствовать возбуждение и, не знаю, как это по-испански, томление — наиболее близкий синоним и перестает ощущать боль. А я, видимо, обожгу язык и горло, зато привыкну. Потом...

Лукас осознавал, что должен мысленно орать от ужаса, слушая, в каком порядке будут значиться в меню его органы. Но на деле он расслабился и даже прилагал усилия, чтобы не хихикать. Его тело совершенно однозначно восприняло все эти осторожные касания и поглаживания во время анатомического постельного семинара. Образ Тони, с вожделением облизывающего его железно стоящий член, как мороженое и прикидывающего, с какой стороны откусить, не помогал.

Настоящий Тони вскинулся, заткнулся на полуслове (кажется, речь шла о мозгах — неинтересно), внимательно посмотрел Лукасу в глаза и впился поцелуем в то место, которое указал первым. Лукас застонал. Кажется томление пришло раньше, чем предполагалось. Тони ощутимо прикусил кожу, подержал и вдруг отпустил, спускаясь, чуть ниже и оставляя цепочку засосов. Добравшись до груди, прищемил сосок зубами и снова глянул на Лукаса. Тот почувствовал, что может двигаться и, не дожидаясь, пока совсем потеряет волю, обнял Тони руками и ногами, перекатывая, чтобы оказаться сверху. Полюбовался растерянно приоткрытыми губами и округлившимися глазами, и сообщил:

— Похоже, во мне проснулась память предков. Предлагаю другой способ вакцинации.


End file.
